


The Spirits Which Roam These Halls

by WintersRomanianPrince



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Ghosts, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killers, Spirits, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersRomanianPrince/pseuds/WintersRomanianPrince
Summary: Hal Barbans was a strange boy from a strange town. There was always something... off. Always weird, unnatural occurrences every day of his life. But no one ever believed him when he told the stories. Everyone thought it was simply a young mind with a broad imagination, however it soon got to the point where his mother and father were so concernced they would threaten to send him away, toss him into the local mental ward... and that's where he ended up, slowly rotting away, for the last 8 years. At least the shadow friends keep him company.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	The Spirits Which Roam These Halls

"Mommy, Mommy! I saw it again!" the small child of only 12 went running into his home excitedly, a toothy smile stretched across his face.

The mother of the house gave him a curious glance as she continued chopping up some veggies for their dinner in progress. "Saw what, sweetie?"

"The soldier man! The big, tall one with the puppy!"

Her face paled and she gently set the knife down bwfore walking over to her son. "Hal... we've talked about this, honey." She kneeled down next to him, trying to stay calm. "There is no soldier. There is no puppy-"

"But I saw him!" Hal had replied with a pout. "He was outside swing-"

"No, you didn't!" She cut the boy off. "We've told you countless times! There is no soldier! There is no puppy! No dancing lady, no shadow man, or whatever you call it! None of it exists!!" The mother stood with a face coiled up in anger and annoyance. "One more outburst and I swear to God your father and I will have you sent off!" She finished, going back to cooking.

  


Trying to hold back tears the boy darted back outside and climbed up into his slowly rotting tree house. His father had told him how dangerous being up there was, but he didn't care. Some days he wished the entire thing would just collapse with him inside.

With, what felt like, never ending tears falling down his cheeks, Hal crawled over to the shelf where his lock box was set. He opened it and pulled out the small pack of matches he had stolen from inside earlier that month. The blonde sat with his back against the wall and opened the pack and grabbing one, striking it against the box and quickly shoving it into the skin of his upper arm, hissing at the painful yet relieving sensation. He did this a few more times, until the tears had stopped, before putting them away.

Well, except for one.

  


Hal stared at the match in his hand, twiddled it between his fingers as he contemplated the idea. Finally deciding that yes, he wanted this, Hal lit the match up before tossing it on the floorboard, next to some old stacks of books, and waited.

Waited as the scent of smoke slowly began to surround him, as the heat of the groqing flames engulfed his body, his head finally clearing and eyes shutting with a feeling of genuine happiness and relief as he realized it would be over. No more getting told he was insane, no more upsetting or scaring loved ones and friends, no more feeling unworthy of even existing in any shape or form. Finally, peace would come...

  


  


Or so he thought.


End file.
